The Revenge Of Lucy Heartfilia
by DianeEliza
Summary: When Lisanna comes back Lucy becomes invisible to everyone in Fairy Tail. Then Natsu kicks Lucy off of the team so that Lisanna can join. She then decides to leave Fairy Tail. When she returns things are very different. What will happen next? Read to find out! My first Fan fiction so please comment and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, only the plot and original characters belong to me.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I was really happy that Lisanna came back. I new how much everyone at Fairy Tail missed her especially Mira and Elfman. It was great to see everyone so happy. But then no one really talked to me after the Grand Magic games. I mean I know that I lost my battles but we did win in the end. Gajeel and Juvia used to talk to me but it got to the point where not even Levy would talk to me. I didn't really talk to Natsu as much anymore either. He and Lisanna were always together. Well they are dating now. The only person who would sometimes talk to me was Wendy, but lately she only really talks with Romeo and I think that it's really sweet but I just wished someone would talk to me. _

As if reading my mind Natsu called my name and I turned around happily. "Hey Natsu!" I said smiling finally someone came to talk with me I was so happy especially because it was Natsu! "Want to go on a mission? I have to pay the rent soon!" I said gleefully. "Actually Lucy, I don't think we'll be going on a mission anytime soon." Natsu said scratching his head. He continued, "You see I think you should leave our team. Well not just me Gray and Erza think so too. Maybe you can train? Your too weak and we can't focus with you always in danger on missions. And so Lisanna will take your spot since she is stronger than you."

I felt as if someone had knocked out all of my breath and it was like my heart was being stabbed. "Its fine with you right Luce?" Natsu asked._ Yeah Natsu it's completely fine! No I'm not fine you idiot you just kicked me off the team! _ "Yeah Natsu I'm fine with it! I uh... Have to go. Bye!" I tell him as I run out the guild tears stinging my eyes. I won't let them fall. Not here. Not in front of him. Those were my only thoughts.

Once I was at my house the tears started to fall. I quickly got inside and locked the door and the window. I crawled into my bed the tears at full force now. He did it. He kicked me off the team. Am I really that weak? Lisanna. She would replace me. Deep inside I had a feeling it would happen. The pillow was slightly wet with tears. My eye vision was soon blurry from the tears in my eyes.

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

"I uh... Have to go. Bye!" Lucy said before running out of the guild. She was smiling when she said it was fine with her. I thought she'd have more of a reaction but I guess she didn't really care. Oh well, I start walking over to Lisanna.


	2. Deciding to leave Fairy Tail Part 1

After what seemed like hours of crying into my pillow I saw a poof of gold.

Loke then appeared. He faced me. There was worry and sadness in the spirits eyes. "Lucy... I know what happened. I'm really sorry that they decided to do that to you." He then sat on my pink bed and rubbed my back. "Lucy. You need to stop crying over Team Natsu and prove them wrong. Let's go and train and you'll become stronger and you will be able to get revenge my princess." I stopped crying and looked up to him. He was serious about this.

_Actually it is a good idea I'll go and train and make them eat their words. I'll make them pay for making me feel all of this pain. They'll be sorry they ever kicked me off of the team and for calling me weak. _

"Loke, you're right! Thank you Loke. Thank you for helping me through this and I agree to what you said a moment ago we shall go and train. I will become stronger. So will all of you, my beloved spirits." I wiped my tears and I smiled, a real smile. I then hugged Loke. "Loke go back to the spirit world and inform them that we will soon start training." "Of course, Lucy."

Another poof of gold appeared and this time it indicated that he left. _Alright Lucy. Go take a bath and then go to Fairy Tail to say goodbye..._ I went to take a quick bath. It helped relax me a lot. I then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I changed into my blue mini skirt and blue and white shirt along with my boots. I then grabbed a ribbon and tied some of my hair into a high side ponytail. Then I put my belt on which carrued my beloved whip and keys. _Alright now to Fairy Tail._

**_A/N: These beginning chapters are very short, only around 100-500 words but in a few chapters they are 1,000+ words so please be patient with me and gomen for writing these chapters that are so short . Arigatou for reading!_**


	3. Leaving

Lucy's P.O.V.

I locked the door behind me as i exited my home. I decided to walk along the riverbed. "Watch out Lucy-san! Don't fall in!" The men in the boats yelled. "Hai! Hai!" I replied I couldn't help but smile. At least they remembered me. This will be the last time I walk to the guild before I leave. _Its for the best Lucy. It is for best you've already made your decision even if I'm sad now It'll just get worse if I stay. The pain of seeing them everyday, faking more smiles while I've been forgotten. No. Not anymore Lucy._

Before I knew it I was standing infront of the guild. _Well lets get this done with._ I opened the door and walked inside no one turned around. Not surprising anymore. I walked to the bar in the back of the guild where i knew Mira would be behind the counter. "Mira?" _I said hopefully she won't ignore me this time._ "What can I do for you- Oh. Its you Lucy. What do you want? She looked at me with anoyance in her voice and facial features. "I uhm... Is Master in his office?" "Yeah he is. Is that all?" "Uhm...Yeah...Thanks?" All I heard was a grunt as I turned away, I just ignored it and started walking up to Master's office. I knocked lightly three times.

"Come in." When i heard Master's reply I opened the door and stepped inside of his office. I looked around. Well is seems quite comfy."What is it Lucy my child?" He was at his desk behind a pile of complaints. "Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail." His eyes went wide in surprise. He then jumped on to his desk."Lucy why do you wish to leave the guild?" "Master, I have been ignored and called weak as well as replacement. I can't take this anymore. I was kicked off of my team earlier and that was the last straw. I don't think I'll be able to take this a minute longer. So please Master allow me to leave Fairy Tail and train to become stronger." "I am truly sorry that the others have acted this way towards you. If this is what you think is correct and is what you want I cannot hold you back."

"Give me your hand." Slowly I raised my shaking right hand with my pink Fairy Tail guild mark. He then put one of his hands over it and chanted something I couldn't understand and when he took his hand off my mark was gone. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked at Master and saw that he too was crying. I gave him a hug. When I finally pulled away from the embrace i wiped away my tears. "Master, please don't tell anyone that I'm gone. At least not until they notice. Also don't let them look for me. Here are some letters that I left for people do not give them the letters until they notice I am gone. I know I will be gone for more than two years." He still had tears running down his cheeks but he said "I will do as you have asked but I will allow them to look for you after one year. Now my child promise that you will return home once you have finished training." "Thank you Master and I promise that I will return to Fairy Tail once I am done. Now I must go to get my things at home so I can be on my way." He nodded and I gave him another quick hug before leaving his office. I walked down to the first floor and walked to the door I turned to look at everyone one last time. _Goodbye Fairy Tail, I'll miss you. _I walked out the door with a single tear running down my face.


	4. A New Start

Lucy's P.O.V.

I unlocked the door to my home and went inside and looked around. Well Virgo can help me out here. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" "Punishment princess?" *sigh* "No Virgo no punishment, do you think you could help me pack up and take my furniture to the spirit world?" "Yes, princess" In a matter of minutes my clothing and everything else was packed and ready to go. When Virgo returned to the spirit world she took my furniture along with her. The only thing I took with me was a suitcase that has some clothes and some blankets just incase I don't have anywhere to sleep. Well now to see the landlady and tell her I'm leaving. I went and knocked on her door. The lady walked out with a bored expression on her face. "Yes miss Lucy, can I help you?" "Yes, I'm leaving today and here's this months rent and well goodbye." To my surprise she looked shocked at what I had just told her. "Thank you miss Lucy. Please becareful and goodbye." I gave her a quick hug then turned to walk to the Magnolia Train Station.

I bought a ticket that would take me to the Heratfilia estate. Obviously I wasn't going to stay there because no one's home. I'm surprised no one has bought the estate yet I guess its too expensive. I'm going to go to the forest to train there. It was threee hours away so I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that we would be reaching my destination in ten minutes. I stretched and got my things ready. When we stopped I was the only one to get off. There it is. My old home. I looked around for the forest I spotted it in the distance. After fifteen minutes of walking I finally reached the forset.

If I remember correctly there should be a clearing with a cave and a lake nearby... Ah! There it is! i found the clearing but the cave was a bit farther away and I guess it would be safer if I slept in a cave than out in the open. After five more minutes I found the cave. As I walked inside I put my suitcase on the ground. I pulled out the blankets and arranged them on the ground. I knew that there was a lake farther down the mountain. How do I know this I'm not quite sure but it feels like I've been here before. There it is! It was a beautiful blue it seemed as if the water glowed. I guess I could go for a soak. I walked into the water and once I was completely inside I dunked my head into the water. When I lifted my head back up I froze in shock.

There infront of me was a beautiful midnight blue dragon. "A- A dragon." "Hello I am Celestia the celestial dragon I am here to take you to the dragon realm Princess Lucy." She bowed her head. "Wait, did you say princess and dragon realm? How do you know my name?" "Your mother Layla Heartfilia was our queen but sadly in the year X777 she passed away as you know and we have been waiting for you to take your mother's place and become our new queen. Please follow me." I looked around confusd where do I follow her there's no place to go to. "Open gate to the Dragon Realm!" When she said this a portal opened up infront of us. She walked through and I follwed after her.

I heard mysef gasp. It was so beautiful. There was a flower field all over and a river in the sky it reminded me of the one in Edolas. Edolas, who'd say that returning from there would be what would make me leave the guild. If someone would have told me I would have just laughed it off. _Stop thinking about that Lucy. Look at where you are! The Dragon Realm!_ I heard someone cough on my right. I turned and saw Celestia. "Climb onto my back Princess and I will take you to the castle." I climbed onto her back and she set off. It was so beautiful even more so up here in the sky. "Hey Celestia what are those places that look like different landscapes?" "Oh, those places are where the other dragons live. Ah, we have arrived." She started flying down and when she landed I saw a beautiful Castle. "Follow me Princess Lucy." As I followed her inside she transformed into a human form with dark blue hair. I was wondering how I wasn't going to get lost here. I went up a beautiful staircase and down a hallway. "Here is your room. It used to be your mother's room she had it done before she passed away for when you would return to the castle to become queen."

It was so breathtaking. The room was painted the same midnight blue as Celestia's hair with stars painted on the ceiling with all of the constellations. It seems my mother knew what taste I would have. My bed was purple as well as the other furniture. A few things were pink and sky blue. The closet was huge with plenty of clothing that was just my size along with what seemed like hundreds pairs of shoes. The bathtub was giant. "Princess you should rest I will come back later to take you to the celebration of your return." I just nodded. Then she walked out the door I jumped onto the bed. It was so soft. I pulled the covers over me and quickly dozed off.


	5. The Dragons Part 1

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_You're too weak and we can't focus with you always in danger on missions. Lisanna will take your spot since she's stronger than you. "Lucy... Princess... Princess Lucy!"_

I woke up to see Celestia in her human form shaking me. "Princess are you okay?" "Yes, no need to worry. It was just a dream." _More like a nightmare. _"Well, Princess the party will start in two hours so maybe you should start to prepare yourself for it." "Yes, thank you Celestia I will do just that." she gave me a smile, one which I returned. "If you need anything call for Kumiko. She will hear you no matter where you are. I shall now leave you be." With that she turned around and walked out the door.

I realized that I was sweating a bit. Okay time to take a bath. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. It still shocked me how beautifu it was. I turned the knob allowing hot water to fill the tub and with that I stepped into the water. I looked around the bottles around me until I found the one scented vanilla and strawberries, my favorite. I just relaxed but that was a bad idea because memories of the day came rushing back to me. What Natsu said really hurt just remembering them brought pain to my heart. I also made a mistake by not trusting Natsu that Erza and Gray had agreed with hime.

_*Flashback*_

_Weak. He thought I was weak. No. He didn't just think it he told me I was weak._

_Erza and Gray were w_a_lking to the guild as I was running out. There they are. Don't cry Lucy. They'll say that Natsu was lying and that they infact didn't agree with him. "Erza! Gray!" I screamed as I ran to where the were. Gray spoke first "Oh... Lucy...Did Natsu tell you already?" "Tell me what Gray?" He looked sad. He was about to speak when Erza finished for him, "That we think you should leave the team Lucy. We all agreed that you were kind of dragging us down. As well as putting the guild in danger" Then Gray spoke again, "This way you can take on as many solo missions as you want to pay your rent and we won't hear you complain about how we always destroy everything. Hey you can even join another team and train to get stronger and not hide behind your spirits all the time!" Then they spoke in unision. "This is the best for all of us! Now you won't bother us and us you!" Then their looks of sadness went away and they smiled. "Hey guys there you are we just chose a mission! Let's go! The new and improved Team Natsu!" "Yeah let's go!" And with that they all ran off leaving me behind. That's it. They all agreed. They all wanted me off. Just as I was about to run off, out came Happy. "Natsuuuu wait for meee!" Then he saw me just standing there with tears freely running down my face. "Lushy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He flew to me with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry Happy I'm okay." I then forced a smile. He crashed into my chest "Lushyyy! You scared me! Wait where's Team Natsu? They left on a mission so why haven't you left yet? Did you wait for me? Natsu said he had a surprise for me on this mission let's go see what it is!" "No Happy...I'm not on Team Natsu anymore and they left already so hurry up so you can catch up to them!" "Okay... Wait what? Why aren't you on the team anymore?" "Happy I'll tell you later okay? Go so he can give you your surprise I think I know what it is." When I said that I gave him a big hug. Happy still cared about me. I was going to miss him so much. "Okay Lushyyy see you when we get back!" "...Yeah...Bye Happy." With that he flew off in a hurry. The tears now escaping my eyes again. I ran off In the direction of my home._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Stop it Lucy! Don't think about them you were just told your'e a dragon princess!" I slightly yelled out. Well focus on what's going to happen now. I quickly finished my bath and wrapped myself in a towel. _Now what to wear? _After searching for what seemed like fifteen minutes I finally found the perfect dress. It was a dark blue ball gown with plenty of diamonds on the bodice that spread out and they became less and less on the lower part of the dress. It looked like the night sky with the stars. I picked silver heels. Then I pulled out Cancer's key "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" "What should I do, Ebi? "Can you do my hair please?" In a matter of second he was finished and went back to the spirit world. I went to the full mirror and looked at my reflection. Wow. I looked nice. I couldn't help but smile at myself. I heard the door to my room open so I walked out to see Celestia in an Empire styled dress the color silver. When she saw me she said " You look beautiful Princess just like Queen Layla did." "Thank you Celestia. Please just call me Lucy from now on." "Okay Lucy, as you wish." "It is time for the celebration to begin. Let's get going." I simply nodded and followed her out the door.


End file.
